


A Slice of Sky

by ancalime8301



Series: Retribution [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very few things try a man's nerves so sorely as recovering in hospital."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #8:
> 
> The Ballad of Reading Gaol
> 
> "I never saw a man who looked  
> With such a wistful eye  
> Upon that little tent of blue  
> Which prisoners call the sky,  
> And at every drifting cloud that went  
> With sails of silver by."  
> \--Oscar Wilde

Very few things try a man's nerves so sorely as recovering in hospital.

While I treasured Holmes' thoughtfulness in bringing Spencer to see me, Holmes' temporary banishment came just as I was more frequently awake but unable to do anything to entertain myself. The walls had no adornment and I lacked a roommate to observe.

Four long days I spent with no visitors save the nurses. It was little better than prison, the way I was cooped up all alone. The fifth morning I thought I heard Holmes' indignant voice. "He is still here? He should have been moved to a room with a window days ago!"

I was moved to a different room before I managed to wake properly, a room with a window that even showed a slice of sky.

The rest of my time abed, while still tedious, was never quite so dull as those four days.


End file.
